MAGICAL LOVE
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: “Hina-chan.. apa yang membuatmu melupakanku..? Apakah masalahmu begitu banyak sampai kau melupakanku..?” pikir pemuda itu mengambang sambil memegang bandul kalung perak berbentuk huruf ‘H’ yang tergantung manis di lehernya. APDETH CHAP 3, RnR, pleasee!
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

**Magical Love**

-

-

_**NaruHina**_

_**The Greates Pair**_

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

-

**WARNING : OOC STADIUM AKHIR, ROMANCE YANG GAK ADA ROMANCE-ROMANCENYA, AU, kegilaan dimana-mana, deskripsi yang abal, dan yang pasti.. MISSTYPO…**

**-**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

OKE…1…2…3…TAKE…ACTION!!  
-

Kali ini, adalah awal musim dingin, aku merapatkan sweater unguku guna untuk tidak memudahkan dingin yang menusuk ini menembus kulitku. Aku kini menuju sebuah taman hiburan di dekat sekolahku. Kiba, kekasihku tadi menelponku, katanya ada sesuatu yang penting sekali yang ingin ia bicarakan berdua denganku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, aku tidak ingin membuat Kiba menunggu di saat cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya seperti ini, nanti dia sakit. Diakan pacarku…., KYAAA! Wajahku jadi memerah memikirkan hal ini. Tak lama kemudian aku sampai di taman hiburan itu. Mataku tak henti-hentinya mencari-cari sosok cowok populer itu. Akhirnya, mata lavenderku menangkap bayangan tubuh Kiba, cowok keren itu memakai jaket abu-abu dengan hooded-nya, celana denim biru dengan tas selempang andalannya. Aku segera berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Ketika aku tinggal bebeapa meter darinya, aku melihat seorang cewek sedang bergandengan mesra dengannya. Aku terdiam mematung beberapa saat, memandangi cewek yang sedang berangkulan mesra dengannya itu. Cewek itu berpakaian serba pink, dari baju, tas, pernak-perniknya, sampai dengan rambutnyapun berwarna pink—weitsss, itu asli?—, kecuali celana panjangnya yang berwarna coklat. Bila di lihat dari jauh cewek itu seperti pohon Sakura berjalan. Akupun mengindahkan perasaan tidak enak yang sempat mampir di hatiku itu, aku segera memacu langkah cepat menuju Kiba.

"Kiba-kun…" Sapaku pada Kiba. kemudian Kiba berbalik padaku. dia agak sedikit kaget ketika melihatku, buktinya dia segera melepaskan rangkulan 'pohon Sakura' itu.

"Eh, Ha—hai…, bisa bicara di tempat lain?" katanya membalas sapaanku dan kemudian menyeretku ke sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari jangkauan cewek itu. Aku jelas kaget dengan kelakuannya ini, ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begini.

"Siapa cewek itu?" tanyaku cepat padanya saat kami berdua sudah agak jauh dari cewek pink itu, kami kini berada di bawah pohon beringin besar yang tumbuh di sudut taman hiburan itu.

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu." Katanya tidak nyambung dengan apa pertanyaanku tadi. Tidak biasanya dia berbicara dengan gaya 'elo-gue' seperti ini. Sejak aku berpacaran dengan dia, dia selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan kamu, honey, saya, sayang, cintaku, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa di sebutkan satu-persatu.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Tanyaku padanya, aku sudah mulai merasa tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi antara aku dengan Kiba.

"Gue…." Dia menghentikan perkataannya, seolah ingin menambah kekuatannya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak aku tahu pasti. dia berwajah serius seolah yang ingin di katakanya ini menyangkut keputusan hidup dan mati, waduh kenapa aku jadi lebay begini yah?.

"Gue mau putus…." Katanya langsung, dengan wajahnya yang tadinya serius kini berubah menjadi dingin. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku, mencoba memahami Kata-katanya.

"Hinata, gue bilang, gue mau PU-TUS." Katanya lagi dengan penekanan di Kata terakhirnya. Putus…., Kata itu terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Putus. Putus. Putus. Berulang-ulang kali Kata itu terputar bagaikan aliran melody 'indah' yang terpatri jelas di otakku. Putus, sekali lagi suara Kiba yang biasanya terdengar merdu di telingaku, entah mengapa menjadi begitu memekakkan telinga saat ia mengucapkan Kata itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, dia menghela napas berat, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang menderita autis.

"Karena gue udah bosan sama lo," Katanya ketus "Lo itu ngebosenin. Lagi pula gue sudah punya yang baru, itukan resiko yang lo ambil kalo pacaran dengan cowok popouler." Lanjunya dengan perkataan yang begitu menyakitkan hati. Seharusnya, tindakan yang ku ambil saat itu adalah menampar wajahnya yang saat itu sedang menyerigai penuh kemenangan. Menghajarnya sampai babak belur seandainya aku bisa. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak merasa kecewa atas perkataannya tadi, aku malah merasa lega dengan Kata putus yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang amat sedikit ketika dia mengatakan bahwa aku membosankan. Yah, aku memang tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku secara spontan, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Aku cenderung lebih pendiam dan agak pemalu. Sehingga aku butuh bantuan temanku untuk bisa berbicara dengan Kiba sewaktu kami belum jadian dulu.

-

-

Aku masih ingat ketika aku masih hanya sebatas fans dari seorang Inuzuka Kiba, salah satu cowok popoler di sekolahku dan juga seorang kapten basket. Hah, bayangkan saat dia melakukan slam dunk, dia keren sekali. Pikirku waktu itu. Sampai suatu ketika, Shino temanku mengajak diriku bersama teman-temanku yang lain ikut _goukon_ bersama teman-teman Shino yang lain. Tidak ku sangka, ternyata Kiba ikut juga, tapi katanya itu karena dia di paksa oleh teman-teman satu tim basketnya. Tak lama kemudian akupun duduk di sebuah sudut kafe yang kami tempati sebagai tempat goukon saat itu, lalu kemudian aku merasakan bahuku di tepuk oleh seseorang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, rupanya Shino yang melakukan hal itu, dia lalu memperkenalkan aku dengan Kiba yang saat itu sedang bersamanya. Oh tuhan, dapatkah kau bayangkan wajahku saat pertama kali dia menjabat tanganku dan menatap mataku? Aku sepertinya sudah hampir pingsan! Kami pun bercakap-cakap bertiga sampai ada seorang perempuan yang mengajak Shino kenalan, dan mereka pun pergi berdua. Kini tinggal aku beruda dengan Kiba, kami sempat canggung beberapa saat sampai dia membuka percakapan dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Waktu itu aku berpikir bahwa Shino adalah cupid cintaku, yang telah menembakkan panah asmaraku pada Kiba. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, setelah seminggu aku berkenalan dengan Kiba, dia menyatakan cintanya padaku di hadapan orang banyak, astaga betapa senangnya aku waktu itu. Sampai…

Sampai saat ini, sewaktu beberapa menit yang lalu Kiba mengatakan hal putus padaku. entah—ugh—entahlah, aku merasa seperti apa yah? Aku tidak kecewa juga. Kini akupun mempertanyakan perasaanku pada Kiba, apakah selama ini aku mencintainya?. Dan lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam menyatakan….TIDAK!. ternyata selama ini, perasaanku pada Kiba hanyalah sebatas kagum…ah, ngefanslah. Aku salah mengartikan bahwa perasaan ngefans padanya itu adalah cinta. Arti cinta dan kagum bedakan?* aku kagum padanya yang begitu keren dan di puja oleh banyak orang. Dan aku hanyalah cewek yang beruntung bisa jadian dengan dia karena temanku yang jadi mak comblangnya. Jadi tak salah juga dia mau mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Kau ingin kita putus? Baiklah, tak apa," Kataku padanya dengan berani dan tanpa beban apa-apa. Dari ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kaget. Oh, rupanya dia telah berpikir bahwa aku akan menohon-mohon cinta padanya yang seorang cowok populer itu. "Lagi pula aku juga sudah punya cowok lain." Lanjutan dari Kata-kataku itu membuat matanya melotot dan dia menjadi amat sangat kaget banget!. Aku tidak peduli bahwa Kata-kataku yang terakhir itu bahwa aku memiliki pacar selain dirinya itu bohong. Aku tak peduli, karena sekarang ada rasa puas pada diriku yang bisa membuatnya menjadi terkaget-kaget seperti itu. Hmm lucu rasanya melihat wajahnya yang melongo seperti itu.

"Jadi… jadi kau selingkuh?" tanyanya menghakimiku.

"Kalau kau bisa kenapa tidak?" dia terdiam dengan Kata-kataku. Hmm rasakan!

"Oh jadi kamu udah punya cowok?" tanyanya lagi entah untuk mengujiku atau sebagai pembangkit rasa percaya dirinya lagi. Dan aku mengangguk. Dalam hatiku terasa di angin.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Kaau gitu ajak yah, cowok lo datang pas hari valentine lusa. Lo ajak pacar lo itu ke sini, biar kita bisa _double date_." Katanya dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan. Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini? Sekarang baru aku menyadari bahwa aku telah membuat jebakan untuk diriku sendiri. Dia masih saja tersenyum, seperti menyadari perubahan suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Oh…Oke.." Jawabku agak terbata-bata. Duh, sekarang masalah baru lagi yang muncul. Siapa yang akan menjadi PACAR bohong-bohonganku? Shino? Ugh, mana mungkin. Sai? Bisa-bisa aku disate Ino. Chouji? Pasti makannya banyak. Shikamaru? Aku bisa dilibas sama Temari-nee!!. Ugh, aku pusing sekarang dengan masalah-masalah yang berdatangan tidak ada habisnya ini. Dasar baka! Baka!.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu… lusa bawa pacarmu itu ke mari. Lo ngak boleh telat, ngak boleh bohong, apa lagi kalau gak datang… bawa pacar lo itu, gue penasaran pengen liat gimana sih tampangnya, sampai lo selingkuhin gue." Katanya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi alias sombong. Huh, udah jadi mantan aja masih sok ngatur-ngatur. Menyebalkan.

Melihatku terdiam begitu saja, diapun berlalu kembali bersama pacar barunya. Aku menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana ini? Siapa? Aduh semakin kupikirkan semakin membuatku sakit kepala.

-

-

Sehari sebelum valentine…

Besok hari valentine, semua teman-temanku sudah menyiapkan —yang katanya— bahan untuk membuat coklat untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. Huh, sementara aku? Aku malah harus memikirkan cowok mana, cowok mana yang bisa membantuku berbohong di depan Kiba. Semua teman-teman cowokku tak ada yang bisa. Selain aku yang tidak berani meminta mereka langsung, juga sebagian besar dari mereka sudah punya gebetan.

Dan yeah! Ughhhh! Aku bahkan tidak berkosentrasi pada pelajaran matematika yang menyebalkan dari sang guru mesum Kakashi-sensei. Entah apa itu trigonometri, logika, sinus,consinus, aljabar semakin membuatku merasa mual. Beban serasa bertambah saja ketika Kakashi-sensei menunjukku untuk maju ke depan menyelesaikan soal geometri dimensi tiga. Astaga, mengapa disaaat aku sedang bingung plus pusing harus mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?. Semua mata tertuju padaku, menantikan heiress Hyuuga untuk menyelesaikan soal yang katanya terbilang 'cukup mudah' untuk di selesaikan. Mataku menyalang kemana-mana, meminta pertolongan pada teman yang sekiranya bisa membantuku. Tapi oh, sang jenius di kelasku malah tertidur. Duh, bagaimana? Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk aku berjalan ke depan, mengambil spidol dari Kakashi-sensei dan menulis ulang soal di papan tulis. Perasaan mual kembali menyerangku. Inilah aku bila sudah banyak pikiran dan masalah bertumpuk-tumpuk di orakku seperti tumpukan buku di gudang tua yang harus segera di bersihkan yang kalua tidak bisa banyak mengundang tikus dan hama-hama lainnya untuk turut bergabung di dalamnya. Dan aku menganggap, masalahku dengan akhir-akhir ini dengan ayahku dan Kiba adalah buku-buku tuanya, sedangkan yang aku hadapi ini adalah tikus dan sarang laba-laba.

Oh tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini, sudah ada sekian menit aku berdiri di sini dan aku belum menulis apapun untuk jawaban atas soal yang telah kutulis ulang ini. Kakashi-sensei memperhatikanku dengan seksama, seperti menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku menunduk, kebiasaan lama yang akan aku lakukan bila menyadari seseorang memperhatikanku.

"Hinata-san, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Oh terima kasih kau telah menanakan keadaanku ini.

"Ti-tidak sensei, saya hanya sedikit tidka enak badan." Jawabku. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi, Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku untuk pergi beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Oh, itulah yang memang ku inginkan. Saat dia menanyakan apakah aku bisa ke sana—ruang kesehatan— sendiri aku mengangguk. Aku butuh istirahat dan sendiri untuk saat ini.

Terkadang aku seperti ingin terkena amnesia, atau kalau perlu menghilang dari dunia ini. Entah kurasa akhir-akhir ini masalahku bertambah dan itu membuatku merasa oh. Aku terkadang benci kepada diriku sendiri yang terlalu pendiam dan tertutup seperti ini, aku ingin seperti orang lain. Yang bisa tertawa sesuka hati meeka, bercanda dan saling akrab dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya, dan punya orang yang mencintai dan dicintai…

Aku terkadang memikirkan bahwa nanti akan ada pemuda yang tampan a la pangeran datang dengan kuda putihnya dan mengtakan padaku bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, semua masalah itu akan selsesai, dan dia akan selalu bersamaku..mencintaiku dengan setulus hatinya dan menerima aku apa adanya. Aku ingin, ingin sekali ada seseorang yang dengan tulus mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Seseorang yang akan selalu disampingku, menemaniku kala aku merasa terpuruk dengan keadaanku, dan selalu datang untuk melindungiku. Heii, jangan tertawa mendengar impianku ini oke? Setiap gadis ingin deperlakukan dengan seperti itukan?

Tapi yah memang, sepertinya impianku itu terlalu muluk. Terkadang impian itu mengerikan!

-

-

Valentine day, at konoha park. 15.30

Aku mentap awan putih yang berarak di langit cerah sore ini, menikmati belaian angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai lembut wajahku. Betapa indahnya karunia Tuhan ini. Sangatlah indah, pemandangan di pinggiran Konoha Park ini! Taman bermain yang seluas dua ratus hektar ini sangatlah indah dan menyenangkan. Wahana-wahana bermain yang lengkap serta letaknya yang amat-sangat strategis. Berada di tepi teluk Konoha Beach—dan agak menjorok masuk kelaut— yang di sepanjang perbatasan antara laut dan taman bermain dibangun tanggul setinggi empat meter. Dan juga di beri pagar pembatas setinggi semester lebih (yang biasanya seperti ada di dermaga-dermaga). Suasananya yang selalu ramai dan menyenangkan, mungkin itula yang menjadi daya tariknya. Kau bisa melihat laut biru yang becahaya tertimpa sianr matahari. Lovely!

Sekarang masih pukul 15.30, satu jam lebih cepat dari waktu perjanjianku dengan Kiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku masih saja menatap laut samudra yang membentang tanpa batas di depan sana untuk sejenak pikiranku menjadi tenang hanya dengan menatap laut yang besinar kemerah-merahan, seperti terjalin erat dengan langit biru yang tercampur engan sinar keemasan sang surya. Aku ingin seperti itu, aku ingin menjadi laut yang tanpa batas dan ada seseorang yang akan menjadi langit dan matahari untukku, memberi warna di setiap hari-hariku.

Kupejamkan mata ini, kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma laut yang begitu kusukai. Tenang… kutajamkan indra pendengaranku, ku dengar semua suara yang mampu ku jangkau dengan telingaku. Suara tawa ceria anak-anak bercampur dengan derail ombak yang menghantam karang. Sampai aku mendengar derap langkah dan teriakan minta tolong

"OIYYY!... TOLONG… TOLONG… AMBILKAN TOPIKU!!" suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat. Kubuka mataku dan dengan cepat menoleh ke samping —kira-kira asal suara itu—. Dan mataku melihat seorang pemuda yang entah berpakaian aneh tengah berlari kencang ke arahku! Dan seperti mengejar sesuatu yang… oh, apa ini? Sesuatu berbulu orange dan berbentu segitiga berwarna hitam baru saja melesat tepat di depan wajahku!... dan kulihat pemuda itu terus berlari dan meloncat di…

"HUWAAA!!!"

"AWAS!"

BRUK…BHUM!!..

Aku…SHOCK!!

-

TUBERCOLLUSE *gilazed*

Hehe,

TO BE CONTINUED…

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE.

HUWAA!!! RHYME IS BACK!

Hola-hola minna-san? Wkwkwk…

Yey! This fict for NH again! Yah, karena gak bisa dan ngak mau ngerayain valentine day, maka aku buat fict ini sebagai pelampiasan gak bisa post valentine day's fict..…wkwkwk…

Yapzzz, friend..

Rhyme sadar di fict ini masih banyak kekurangan, so berikan uneg-uneg kalian…wokwh

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa ea !!!!

_**NaruHina The Greatest Pairing**_


	2. PACAR SEHARI?

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

Magical Love

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing.**_

-

**BIG WARNING: OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE dan segala keanehan lainnya.**

**Enjoy this chap!**

TAKE… 1… 2… 3… ACTION!!

-

-

Chapter one :

"HUWAAA!!!"

"AWAS…!!"

BRUK….BHUM!!!

Aku…SHOCK!!

-

Bagaimana tidak?! Aku baru saja menyaksikan ada seorang bodoh yang hampir—telah— meloncat dari ketinggian beberapa meter di depanku hanya karena sebuah… topi?. Yah entah bagaimana, tapi setidaknya cowok itu harus berterima kasih padaku yang telah menyelamatkannya. Karena tadi, tepat sewaktu kakinya telah tidak menyentuh tanah lagi alias seperuh tubuhnya telah berada di luar pagar pembatas dan hampir saja tercebur ke laut kalau saja aku tidak menarik bagian punggung dari bajunya.

Kini, dia begitu pula aku terduduk ngosh-ngosan. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas, kami begitu kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Terutama aku! Bagaimana rasanya bila kau melihat ada orang yang seperti mau bunuh diri di hadapanmu, huh?. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan, tempat pemuda bodoh itu terduduk. Dan kini aku malah melihat si bodoh nyengir-nyengir senang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil mendapatkan topinya kembali. Dia sedang memasang topinya kembali ke kepalanya. Topi beludru hitam berbentuk seperi topi santa claus dengan bulu berwarna orange tua dan uga bulatan orange di bagian ujung topinya. Aku… tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Entah karena apa…

"Terima kasih banyak yah, karena kamu telah menolongku!!!" serunya sambil berbalik menghadap kearahku. Sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku mengajak bersalaman. Lama aku memandang wajah tersenyumnya itu, dan…

Oh tuhan… oh tuhan… oh tuhan…

Dia malaikat…

Matanya yang teduh dan sebiru langit seperti yang selalu aku tatap, rambut pirangnya yang terang dan menawan, dan… senyumannya… senyumannya yang tulus dan secerah matahari. Postur tubuh yang benar khas laki-laki, dengan pakaian yang menurutku sedikit aneh. Coat dari beludru yang seperti di pakai oleh para kurcaci, yah penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki memang seperti kurcaci dan mengecualian kalau dia itu kerdil. Dia sepertinya lebih tinggi sekepala dibandingkan aku. OMG! Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan wajahku memanas, tak kupedulikan lagi tangannya yang masih bergantung di udara yang menanti untuk kusambut.

"Hai, kamu ngak papa'kan? Halo? Bumi kepada gadis manis lavender! Bumi kepada gadis manis lavender! Apa dia ada?" tanyanya berusaha membangkitkanku dari alam bawah sadarku. Kurasakan wajah cowok itu semakin dekat kearahku dan tangan kanannya yang terkibas-kibas di depan wajahku, seolah menyadarkanku dari buaian pesonanya.

"Ah…a..aaa..a.. iya, kenapa?" ugh, kenapa aku malah menjadi orang bodoh seperti ini sih?

"Ng.. aku mau bilang makasih, karena kamu sudah menyelamatkanku.." katanya sambil menarik tangan kananku dan tersenyum ceria. Aku hanya mengangguk anguk bodoh menghadapi kelakuanya itu. Jyah aku semakin bodoh saja. Dia masih tersenyum padaku dan juga tangannya yang masih menjabat tanganku. Dia menawarkan sesuatu padaku.

"Hmm, karena nona manis telah menolongku, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu…" katanya masih tetap tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya padaku.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengabulkan sesuatu yang akan kuminta ini?" tanyaku. Jangan sampai dia mempermainkanku.

"Tidakkah kau lihat penampilanku ini? Aku adalah seorang magician.. aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan…" katanya sambil memutar tubuhnya di hadapanku. Kini aku mulai memikirkan apa yang bisa aku minta dari pemuda tampan ini. Hah, tampan? Dan BINGO! Aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Kau akan mengabulkan satu permintaankukan?" tanyaku kembali dan dia memberikanku tatapan 'apa-kau-tidak-percaya-padaku?' dan langsung yakin bahwa dia dapat mengabulkan permohonanku ini. Lagi pula apa yang kuminta ini bukanlah hal yang perlu dilakukan dengan sulap seperti yang dia katakan. Aku hanya ingin dia..

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku untuk hari ini saja… bagaimana?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir lagi, dan ajaibnya dia setuju. Yay!

"Walau untuk selamanyapun aku bersedia.." katanya yang spontan membuat wajahku merona.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Uz—oh, panggil saja aku Naruto, oke? Namamu?" tanyanya mengajakku berkenalan. Kami berjalan searah dengan arah tanggul, meninggalkan tempat dimana tadi aku telah menolongnya.

"Na-namaku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Jawabku. Ugh, kenapa aku terbata-bata seperti ini?. Sesaat kami diam, bergelut dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Kini yang ada dipikiranku adalah bahwa aku tidak perlu cemas lagi. Karena, sudah ada orang yang mau jadi pacar bohong-bohonganku. Eh, aku jadi penasaran untuk mengenal dirinya lebih dalam, seperti… apakah dia benar-benar bisa sulap dan mengapa dia malah berpakaian aneh seperti itu.

"Nggg, ke-kenapa kau berpakaian aneh seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, ini.." dia menunjuk sendiri dirinya. "Ini karena aku ingin menyebarkan keajaiban kepada siapa saja malam ini!" jawabnya sambil nyengir senang. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku. Maksudnya? Seakan dia mengerti akan bahasa tubuhku tadi dia cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ngg, gini. Aku… Cuma seneng aja pas ngeliat semua orang bahagia. Dan aku akan lebih senang lagi kalau orang itu bahagia karena aku. Yah, salah satunya dengan melakukan sulap. Eeeh, kau belum melihat sulapku, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukku, dan sedetik kemudian dia melepas topinya. Yang kemudian menampakkan rambut pirang cerahnya itu. Oh, dia sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu dengan topinya itu. Tapi apa yah?

"Hehehe, karena kau telah menolongku tadi, sebagai _side_ hadiahnya aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Hadiah ini agar kau mampu melupakan semua masalahmu dan bisa membuatmu selalu tersenyum" Katanya dengan penuh keceriaan di wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar perkataannya. Dapatkah aku melupakan semua masalah yang beru-baru menimpaku akhir-akhir ini?. Dia kemudian melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pesulap-pesulap bila ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam topinya. Dia memperlihatkan bagian dalam topi hitamnya padaku, untuk mebuatku percaya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dia tersenyum meyakinkan lalu meudian membalikkan kembali topinya kekeadaan semula. Memegang ujung topinya dandia terlihat seperti membaca sebuah mantra sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Happyness for all! Sesuatu yang manis untuk si nona manis!" ucapnya, yang mau tidak mau membuat wajahku merona merah. Dan cring… topi itu terlihat seperti bersinar, kemudian Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam topinya. Dia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam topi yang seperti kosong itu. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya, seolah dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicari-carinya, yang kemudian dia tersenyum lebar padaku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop berbentuk hati dari topinya. Astaga! Aku sungguh tidak percaya akan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa, padahal nyata-nyata kulihat topi itu tadi kosong.

"Ba…Bagaimana?"

"Hehehe, itulah aku nona. I Can do everything!" jawabnya dengan nada sombong disetiap Kata yang diucapkannya barusan. Dia menyodorkan lollipop berbentuk hati itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Setelah lollipop itu berpindah ke tanganku, aku memeriksanya dengan teliti. Apakah ini benar-benar asli? Aku menggigit sedikit dari lollipop itu. Hmm, rasanya manis dan ini benar-benar nyata. Entah mengapa, aku mulai measa senang padanya, bukan karena dia mau menolongku atau abru saja memberikanku permen. Tapi, mungkin karena senyumnya. Senyumnya yang mampu memberikan setidaknya sedikit rasa nyaman di hatiku.

-

-

Ada sekitar setengah jam kami menunggu sampai Kiba datang menghampiri kami. Dia datang dengan gaya senggaknya yangs eperti biasa, ditambah lahi dengan gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang bergelayutan manja di lengan kanannya. Ya tuhan. Rambut merah? Perasaanku gadis yang waktu itu dia bawa berambut pink. Dan kenapa…? Dia sangat cepat dalma berganti-ganti wanita. Baru jadian dengan gadis lain, beberapa hari kemudian sudah putus dan sudah punya yang baru dengan waktu yang terbilang cukup sinkat. Aku sungguh menyesal sudah perna menjadi pacarnya.

"Hai Hinata!" sapanya padaku, gadis berambut merah itu semakin mempererat pelukannya di lengan Kiba, dan sepertinya Kiba sama sekali tidak terganggu akan hal itu (dia sepertinya terbiasa). Kiba tersenyum sinis saat melihat penampilan pemuda yang sedang bersamaku saat ini. Seorang pemuda yang memakai topi beludru segitiga dan juga coat yang terbuat dari beludru, hah beruntunglah dia tidak memakai sepatu berujung runcing.

"Jadi ini yah, cowok yang lo ceritain itu?" Tanyanya ketika sudah sampai dihadapanku. Aku langsung merangkul lengan kiri Naruto, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum memaklumi ketika mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari Kiba.

"Hai perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal!" ucap Naruto dengan ramah dan juga gentle. Mau tidak mau, Kiba menyambut uluran tangan tanda perkenalan dari Naruto. Yang selanjutnya gantian Kiba yang merangkul pundak gadis yang berambut merah itu.

"Hmm Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. Dia tidak tahu, kalau Naruto itu lebih baik daripada dia. Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak salah dalam memilih 'teman lelaki'. "dan ini pacarku, Karin…" Karin sepertinya hendak mengankat tangan untuk berjabat dengan narut, namun terurungkan dengan gerakan Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, kamu ini pemain sirkus yah? Kok berpakaian aneh seperti itu?" tanya Kiba menyelidiki denga nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

"Pemain sulap tepatnya." Ucap Naruto bangga tanpa mempedulikan perkatan Kiba.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan ternyata seleramu semakin rendah saja yah. Kok mencari pacar yang berpenampilan aneh seperti ini?" tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejeknya yang seperti biasa. Ugh, seandainya saja aku punya keberanian, aku ingin menonjoknya sekarang juga. Dasar!

"Hmm, karena hari ini hari istimewa, aku mau mempersembahkan sesuatu yang beda untuk Hinata-chan." Jawabnya mantap dan mendekat meraih pingganggku. merengkuhku. "dan malam ini..., aku khusus melakukan sulap hanya untuk Hinata-chan.."

Perlakuan dan perkataannya tadi berhasil membuatku tegang dengan wajah merona merah. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk untuk menutupi kegugupanku. Dan entah mengapa, ketika Naruto merengkuhku, rasanya berbeda dengan yang lain. Berbeda ketika ayahku ataupun Kiba yang memelukku. Dia seperti punya rasa sentuhan tersendiri.

Kami berjalan beriringan berempat. Dengan Naruto yang menjadi pembatasku dengan Kiba. Karin terus saja berceloteh tetang masalah trend fashion yang kini sedang menjadi trade mark, aku, Naruto, dan Kiba hanya sesekali menanggapi. Terasa udara di penghujung musim gugur ini menjadi semakin dingin saja, sesekali aku membetulkan letak syal dan juga memerbaiki jaket tebal yang kugunakan. Naruto yang menyadari aku kedinginan, menawarkan untuk membelikan minuman hangat untukku. Saat akan pergi, tiba-tiba Kiba mencegahnya dan menawarkan diri untuk pergi membelikan minuman. Naruto menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sambil berlari-lari kecil, Kiba dan Karin melewati segerombolan anak kecil menuju sebuah van penjual minuman.

Tak lama berselang, Kiba dan Karin kembali sambil membawa dua buah gelas plastik yang tercium bau coklat dan mocca dengan asap yang mengepul di dalamnya. Karin memberikanku segelas yang dipegangnya dan meminum segelas yang lainnya. Entah disengaja atau tidak, ketika Kiba akan memberikan segelas mocca kepada Naruto, tiba-tiba Kiba menumpahkan seluruh isi gelas tersebut ke baju beludru hitam Naruto. Dan dengan entengnya, Kiba mengambil topi sulap yang dikenakan Naruto dengan tujuan mencoba mengeringkan tumpahan mocca yang kini telah menyebar di setengah bagian depan baju Naruto.

"Hei, jangan pakai topiku. Sudah, sudah hentikan!" Seru Naruto mencoba menghentikan Kiba. Untuk sepersekian detik aku dan Karin hanya menonton mereka berdua.

"Astaga, santai saja kawan! Itu hanya sebuah topi yang tak berarti." Balas Kiba santai. Oh, tak tahukah Kiba betapa topi itu sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Entah ada roh apa yang mendorongku, aku tiba-tiba maju dan menghempaskan tangan Kiba dari Naruto dan merebut topi Naruto yang setengahnya telah basah dengan cairan dan bau tajam mocca.

"Hah, kalian itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Gerutu Kiba akhirnya. Aku menarik tangan Naruto untuk berlalu dari situ yang sebelumnya aku memelototi Kiba yang saat ini sedang tersenyum-senyum dan memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Aku berjalan sambil mencari-cari keran air terdekat sambil menyeret-nyeret tangan Naruto. Beberapa orang tampak memperhatikan kami, namun aku tak mepedulikannya. Lalu mataku berbinar-binar senang ketika melihat sebuah keran air yang berada dibawah pohon beringin yang lebat. Aku semakin memacu langkahku kesana.

"Kau mau apa Hinata-chan? Mau menyiramnya dengan air dingin?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Be-Berikan Topimu Na-Naruto-kun" Pintaku padanya. Ugh, kenapa bicaraku menjadi terbata-bata seperti ini?

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya lagi, namun tetap memberikan topinya padaku. Tanpa menjawab, aku mengambil topi itu dan mencucinya, berusaha menghilangkan bau mocca yang menguar dari topi beludru itu. Kurasakan tanganku membeku saat air keran yang luar biasa dingin itu menyentuh kulitku. Aku meringgis pelan, berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang mampu membekukan sendi-sendi jariku. Naruto menatapku dengan perasaan yang terlihat bersalah dan kasihan.

"Hinata-chan, tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Ujarnya sambil memegang bahu kiriku.

"Ta-tapi to-topimu basah dan..dan itu karena.. ugh, ma-maafkan aku. Aku telah berbuat yang ti-tidak b-baik pa-padamu. Aku.. aku.. bukan orang yang baik.." kataku tanpa mentapnya dan perasaan bersalah yang kini menyerang hatiku. "Se-seharus..nya a-aku tid-tidak meminta..mu untuk me-menjadi pacar..ku.."

"Gak papa kok... aku malah senang bisa jadi pacarmu, walaupun itu hanya sehari..." Ucapnya perlahan. Entah mengapa perkataannya itu menimbulkan rasa hangat yang aneh di hatiku, membuat pipiku merona dan tanpa sadar... aku tersenyum malu.

"Lagipula," lanjutnya. "tak ada alasan untuk mengatakan kau itu tidak baik. Kau mau mencuci topiku dan menahan rasa dingin air itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau cukup baik bagiku."

Lama aku terdiam setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ugh, aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajahku. Aku merasa... aku... aku..., ah sudahlah... aku makin aneh saja. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang selama beberapa detik tadi mampir di kepalaku. Setelah merasa bahwa topi Naruto cukup bersih sekarang, aku segera menyerahkannya. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Naruto yang hangat menyentuh tanganku yang dingin bagai es. Naruto tersentak kaget, sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan kiriku dan mendekap kedua tanganku, berusaha menghangatkanku dengan tanggannya dan sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya ke tanganku tadi.

"Sebagai 'pacarmu', aku harus bisa melindungi dan menjagamu." Katanya dengan tulus. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona. Berusaha keras agar ia tidak melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada wajahku. Lalu ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan dengan santai, menuju Kiba dan Karin yang sedang menunggu kami. Naruto kemudian mendekat ke arahku dan berkata 'kita hadapi saja hari ini dengan santai..'.

Karin segera berlari ke arah kami begitu kami sudah setengah jalan menuju mereka. Dia berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf dan membungkuk berulang-ulang kali, sementar Kiba, dia hanya menatap kami dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan rasa bosan. Entah apa yang ada di kepala si penyuka anjing itu, yang jelasnya dia bahkan tidak punya sopan santun untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah di lukainya.

Selanjutnya, kami melanjutkan jalan-jalan kami. Mencoba beberapa games seru, seperti main bola basket, mengambil boneka dengan capit, atau panahan—yang ajaibnya Naruto selalu saja menang. Kulihat Kiba yang mengeram kesal dan Karin yang melengos letih. Dan karena bosan dengan segala games itu—yang sebenarnya Kiba, kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling sampai kami bisa memutuskan permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan atau wahana apa yang akan kita naiki.

Kami berhenti di depan sebuah wahana _roller coaster_, sesaat setelah Karin permisi untuk kekamar mandi yang katanya karena ada urusan 'wanita'. Aku berdiam diri di dalam gugupku. Oh, sungguh aku tidak pernah bisa membayangkan akan berdiri diantara dua orang cowok tampan di tengah senja dingin di pertengahan musim gugur seperti ini. Kami hanyut dalam hening sampai Kiba membuka percakapan dan mengeluarkan sebuah ide, yang kuanggap adalah ide tergila dari semua ide gila yang pernah ia ucapkan. Naik _ROLLER COASTER_!!. UGH! Dasar orang gila, gerutuku yang tentu saja dalam hati. Apakah tidak ada wahana lain yang bisa di naiki selain wahana yang mengerikan ini? Naik di atas kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang sepersekian detik di atas jalur yang panjang, berkelok-kelok, memutar dengan segala kegilaan dengan kau yang berteriak-teriak histeris di atasnya? Oh membayangkannya saja aku tidak pernah. Dan di sinilah aku menyadari ketololanku. Tidak seharusnya aku membuat perjanjian di tempat ini, seharusnya aku berjanji bertemu di bioskop, atau di arena balap sekalipun. Lagi pula, kenapa juga bukan naik wahana yang lain, bianglala, cangkir putar, kuda-kudaan misalnya?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang kedengarannya lebih mirip sebuah tantangan. Jangan kau terima Naruto, pikirku.

"Emm, maaf, tapi.. aku agak _phobia _ dengan...well.. ketinggian." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. "tapi kurasa Hinata mau menemanimu.." lanjutnya mengusul, dan langsung membuatku memelototkan mata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Hinata!" Seru Kiba senang, dan seenaknya saja menarik tanganku tanpa mempedulikan diriku yang meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari tangannya. Aku memberikan tatapan memelasku pada Naruto, namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa menerjemahkan arti dari tatapanku itu. Menyebalkan.

Kiba menggandeng tanganku dengan erat, sama dengan seperti yang dia lakukan ketika kami masih pacaran dulu. Namun rasanya tidak lagi sama, bukan lagi rasa hangat yang menggelitik, tapi rasa seram dan dengan segera ingin melepaskannya. Aku menyentakkan tanganku namun dia melepaskannya ketika berada di tempat pembelian karcis. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada petugas wanita yang melayani di sana. Kami mendapat kursi keempat dari depan, naik ke tangga yang kira-kira tingginya dua meter lebih melangkah masuk, duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Aku merasa terlalu menggigil ketakutan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa aku tidak memasang dengan _cukup_ aman sabuk pengamanku, dan aku terlambat menyadari hal itu. Kami masih harus menunggu sampai kursi-kursi _roller coaster_ itu terisi sepenuhnya. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan berpendapat bahwa wahana gila dan mampu menaikkan adrenalin ini cukup laku, terbukti tinggal beberapa kursi kosong lagi dan wahana ini akan memulai masih merasa ketakutan sampai gemetar, seharusnya aku lebih keras menolak saat Kiba mengajakkku—seharusnya Naruto mencegahku tadi, dan semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Hinata-chan.." Katanya sambil meraih tangan kananku dan meremasnya. Aku merasa diriku semakin bergetar, dan aku berharap agar ada trampolin dibawahku, sehingga aku bisa meloncat dari kereta ini dan mendarat tanpa terluka di bawah sana. Aku menoleh padanya, menatap wajahnya yang mulai menampakkan seriangaian yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Aku pengen balikan lagi sama kamu.." Katanya santai, Aku semakin kaget dan membelalakkan mataku padanya. Apa? Balikan? Denganku? Apa dia sudah gila? Baru beberapa minggu lalu kami putus, dia telah memiliki Karin, dan well.. aku memiliki Naruto, dan dia ingin balikan lagi? Oh aku benar-benar ingin melenyapkan senyuman memuakkan itu dari bibirnya.

"Ka...Kau..sudah GILA?!" kataku akhirnya ketika berhasil meraih kembali suaraku.

"Tidak, aku sungguh- sungguh." Ucapnya sambil menatap mataku. "Aku bener-bener pengen balikan lagi sama kamu." Lanjutnya.

Aku merasakan kereta yang kunaiki ini naik dengan perlahan-lahan, lambat- tapi pasti menaiki tanjakan yang cukup tinggi

"Ta-Tapi.. kau.. s-sudah punya Karin..." balasku.

Kereta ini semakin naik dengan pasti..

"Tapi aku _mencintaimu_... jujur saja, Karin lebih _membosankan _dibanding dirimu. Kurasa, kau bahkan lebih baik dari pada gadis-gadis yang selama ini kutemui. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang suka berteriak-teriak dan selalu berbicara tentang _mode_ yang membosankan..." katanya santai, seolah-olah dia baru saja mengatakan 'aku-baru-saja-mencukur-bulu-ketiakku'. Aku merasakan kemarahan membuatku mendidih. Rasa takut karena _roller coaster_— sang lintasan gila ini mampu digantikan oleh rasa kesal bercampur marah, dengan sedikit bumbu ingin membunuh karena perkataan laki-laki yang ada di hadapanku ini. Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa... bahwa perkataannya itu begitu menyakitkan?

"Be-berani s-se-sekali k-kau.." sergahku padanya. Dia mencoba meraih tanganku namun aku menolaknya dengan kasar.

"Hei- santai sajalah. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku ya'kan?" ucapnya penuh rasa bangga.

Dia meraih tanganku, dan kurasakan _roller coaster_ itu semakin menanjak tinggi. "Jangan...Jangan menyentuhku!" ucapku kasar. Dan tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari dudukku—ingatlah bahwa aku tidak memasang dengan benar alat-alat pengaman itu—. Orang-orang mulai menatap kami, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang memekik karena menyadari aku bisa saja terjatuh. Wajah Kiba memucat dan kembali menyuruhku duduk. Namun aku menyentakkan tangannya, dan kemudian...

"HINATA!!!" Samar-samar kudengar teriakan Kiba, teriakan histeris orang-orang, pekik kaget orang-orang yang berada di bawah—_roller coaster_—, teriakan anak-anak, dan suara Naruto serta Karin yang berteriak. Semuanya bagai diputar dalam adegan _slow motion_. Aku terjatuh. Dari ketinggian 11 meter. Dari _roller coaster_. Sesaat. Setelah. Mantanku. Mengajakku. Balikan. Dan itu... mengerikan!! Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa mendengar teriakanku sendiri, aku memejamkan mata dengan erat dan kedua tanganku terkepal menyilang di depan dada, menerima semua yang akan menjadi bagian akhri hidupku ini. Terjatuh dari 'Kereta Roda Gila'.

Aku kini benar-benar siap menerima bahwa aku akan mati, dan itu karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku telah siap nenerima bahwa punggungku akan menabrak tanah, dan/atau mungkin akan menciptakan serpihan-serpihan jijik tubuhku. Aku telah siap mendapat hantaman keras tanah yang berdebu dibawah sana, benar-benar si—

-

-

To Be Continued

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

NYAHAAAAA!!! *GAPLOKED*

sorry, maaf, gomen, huhuuhu... maafin saia karena dah telat apdeth dan berkesan gak peduliin nih fict lagi.

haha, rasa-rasanya chap nie hambar ea? *emang*. huhf, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saia inikan masih hijau soal dinia ffn. *jyah bela diri*

ya sudlah, mending minna-san review yah. beritahukan kepada saia mengenai isi hati anda tentang chapter yang mengerikan ini.

narsieezz dikit gak papa yaphzz??! :

**_...NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing_**

**_For Ever..._**

**_wakakakak, napa? sewot? ke laut aja!! *just kidding*_**

**_minna-san! review yak!!_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_!!!  
_**


	3. Ternyata Dia

Rhyme A. Black

-

PresenT

-

Magical Love

-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

-

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pair.**_

-

**BIG WARNING:**** OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC,**** OOC, AU, MISSTYPO, GAJE dan ****segala sesuatu yang mengerankan, aneh, dan mengerikan!**

**Enjoy this chap!**

TAKE… 1… 2… 3… ACTION!!

-

-

PREV. CHAPTER :

Aku kini benar-benar siap menerima bahwa aku akan mati, dan itu karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku telah siap nenerima bahwa punggungku akan menabrak tanah, dan/atau mungkin akan menciptakan serpihan-serpihan jijik tubuhku. Aku telah siap mendapat hantaman keras tanah yang berdebu dibawah sana, benar-benar si..ap..

-

Gaya gravitasi semakin menarikku ke bawah, dan semakin menambah rasa pasrahku. Teriak-teriakan itu, senyuman ibu.., senyuman Naruto, kenangan-kenanganku, kesedihanku, berbaur menjadi satu dalam sebuah _flashback_. Yang keras. Yang kuat menghantam jiwaku. Jiwaku, bukan tubuhku, karena tubuhku tidak akan merasakan sakit sebelum mati. Kematian menjemputku, dan aku siap, benar-benar si...

PLUUKK!!

???

...Benar-benar siap menerima hantaman yang keras, bahkan mungkin terlihat seperti menantinya. Aku siap. Kalau ini akan menjadi akhir dari hidupku yang begitu membosankan dan penuh dengan masalah. Sampai aku merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dan aroma basah mocca bercampur citrus yang tercium. Aku mulai mereka-reka bahwa surga itu sehangat pelukan dan berbau sesuatu yang ingin kau cium sambil perlahan-lahan membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam bagai direkatkan oleh lem super. Yang pertama kulihat adalah langit senja yang menguning kemerahan, aroma laut yang kental, wahana 'Kereta Roda Gila' tempatku baru saja berterjun bebas ria, suara ribut-ribut, histeria dan juga.. ekspresi khawatir Naruto yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Wajah yang berkeringat, mata yang melebar kaget, disebuah pelukan yang hangat, nafas yang terengah-engah, dan juga jantung yang berpacu kuat karena baru saja berlari... dan hal itu seperti '_mengingatkanku_' pada seseorang, namun aku tak ingat siapa...

"Ka...Ka-k-kau b-b-baik..baik sa..jja?" tanyanya dengan gugup dan tegang, mencengkram bahuku keras-keras. Aku mengangguk kaku, belum bisa menghilangkan rasa _shock_ yang kurasa tidak akan pernah bisa hilang di sepanjang hidupku. Dimana hari ini bisa saja menjadi hari terakhir hidupku melihat dunia kalau saja tak ada pangeran yang menolongku. Pangeran, huh??

Naruto kemudian menurunkan tubuhku dari gendongannya—pelukannya. Dia merengkuhku beberapa saat, sembari menenangkanku yang masih kaget dan juga seperti akan pingsan.

Tampak orang-orang mengerubungi kami dari jarak dua setengah meter. Kiba terlihat berlari-lari kearah kami dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, rupanya _roller coaster _itu diberhentikan sementara. Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Kiba mendekat, Karin membuka mulut namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dan, Naruto tampak memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Kiba.

"Hinata, kau tidak ap—" perkataan Kiba terpotong ketika Naruto maju di depanku dan menghalangi Kiba yang mencoba untuk menyentuhku lagi.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Dia." Potong Naruto dengan nada suara yang pelan dan penuh tekanan. Dia melindungiku yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tubuhnya, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajam yang membunuh. Kiba hendak membuka mulut sampai Naruto dengan cepat memotong gerakannya ikan mas koi-nya itu.

"Dia milikku. Dan kau bukan siapa-siapanya!. Kau tak berhak menyentuhnya. Kau bahkan hampir mencelakakannya." Ucap Naruto sinis, dia mengeratkan genggamannya padaku sementara aku memeluk erat lengan kirinya, bersandar dan berlindung di belakangnya. Naruto menarikku pergi dari tempat itu, membuang mukanya pada Kiba yang memasang ekspresi terkejut bercampur malu, berjalan terburu-buru melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang terus memperhatikan kami. Naruto tampak tak memperhatikan orang-orang yang berkasak-kusuk memuji tindakan heroiknya, dan mengarang-ngarang hal-hal yang terjadi antara kami berempat—aku, Naruto, Kiba, dan Karin. Dan tentu saja, Naruto tak memperhatikan wajahku yang memucat seperti mayat yang berjalan terseret-seret di belakangnya. Dia terlalu khawatir, sampai melupakan semua itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang menurutku berlebihan. Aku masih _shock_ atas kejadian tadi, lagipula aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa Naruto yang menurutku ramah sampai bisa membentak Kiba dengan cara yang seperti itu. Dia mencengkram bahuku erat, menopangku agar tak terjatuh lagi. Sesaat dia membawaku ke salah satu bangku taman yang ada di daerah tersebut, dia mengelus elus punggungku dan mencoba menenangkanku kali ini. Aku menggangguk pelan, masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau mau kubelikan minum?" Tanyanya lagi, aku menggeleng pelan. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan meremasnya pelan, perlahan-lahan kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan menghela nafas panjang melega. Rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar ketika kurasakan dia memelukku dan tangannya mengelus pelan kepalaku. "Maaf, seharusnya aku menjagamu lebih baik lagi." Ucapnya menyesal.

Aku bangkit dari sandaranku dan menggeleng pelan. Berusaha menatapnya namun aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menatap mata sapphire besinar itu. Entah, sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang memalukan terjadi apabila aku melakukan hal itu. Dia kembali mengelus pundakku pelan, seakan menyalurkan perlindungan dan kehangatan yang kubutuhkan saat itu.

"Engg Hina-chan..." panggilnya, kembali kurasakan wajahku memanas dan perutku bergolak saat dia mengucapkan nama panggilan khusus padaku. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku menyebarkan kebahagian malam ini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau membantuku membagi-bagikan kebahagian dan hadiah kepada anak-anak pada malam ini, bagaimana? Mau tidak?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk dengan semangat dan dia tiba-tiba menarikku dan mengajakku berlari, ke suatu sisi di taman bermain itu...

-

-

Anak-anak ini dengan cerianya mengerubungi diriku dan Naruto. Kira-kira ada sekitar dua puluhan lebih anak-anak yang berhasil di tarik perhatiannya oleh Naruto. Anak-anak itu dengan patuhnya mengikuti instruksi Naruto untuk duduk bersila mengelilingi dirinya. Di bawah sinar bulan yang temaram, dengan latar belakang laut konoha dan suara debur ombak yang merayu, Naruto tengah bersiap-siap dengan pertunjukkan kecil-kecilannya. Aku dan anak-anak itu dengan penuh perhatian memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Naruto. Aku duduk di tengah-tengah anak-anak itu sambil memeluk sebuah karung yang terbuat dari beludru berwarna hijau. Entah apa isinya, tapi bisa kutebak dari bentuknya yang runcing dan kotak-kotak bahwa ini adalah sekarung penuh hadiah.. tentunya, untuk anak-anak ini.

Naruto memperlihatkan sisi dalam topinya, untuk menunjukkan bahwa topinya itu kosong dan tak ada apapun di dalam sana. Sambil tersenyum, dia mengucapkan mantra dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung topinya tiga kali dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia membuka topi itu dan... FANTASTIS! Tiba-tiba saja, dan entah dari mana sepasang merpati putih keluar dari dalam topi hitam beludru Naruto. Aku dan anak-anak yang ada di sekitarku terpekik kaget dan langsung bertepuk tangan meriah... entah aku tak habis pikir, dari dalam topi Naruto yang kecil itu bisa mengeluarkan dua ekor merpati yang gemuk-gemuk.

Selanjutnya, Narruto memulai lagi, mengulangi setiap mantranya. Dengan segala keterkejutan yang ada pada diriku, dia mengeluarkan ratusan bunga mawar dari dalam topinya, puluhan sapu tangan dan bahkan sebuah payung warna-warni. Setelah itu, dia memanggil salah seorang diantara anak-anak itu. Entah, mungkin anak yang paling malang. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun berjalan malu-malu ke arah Naruto yang menantinya. Anak itu menyeka ingusnya dengan lengan baju panjangnya yang sedikit compang-camping. Saat sampai di dekat Naruto anak itu memperbaiki sedikit topi musim dinginnya yang miring.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan keramahannya.

"I-Inari.."

"Oh, Inari... Nama yang bagus. Kau mau apa dariku? Aku akan memberikannya." Tawar Naruto. Anak itu menatap penuh harap ke arah topi Naruto, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga keluar dari dalam sana.

"A..Aku ingin mantel.. bulu yang besar.. dan hangat. Agar bisa aku bawa pulang dan.. Ku-Ku berikan pada ibuku.." Jawab anak itu terbata-bata, entah karena gugup, dingin, atau malu..

Naruto mengurut-ngurut dagunya, seolah mempertimbangkan sebuah permintaan yang sulit di lakukannya. Namun setelahnya dia tersenyum-senyum.. sebuah senyum yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, namun terasa..._familiar..._

"Baiklah, no problem..." dan simsalabim... aku kembali dibuat terpukau oleh Naruto. Saat ini dari topi yang sekecil itu, bisa keluar sebuah mantel bulu yang mewah. Ckckck...

Saat anak itu hendak meraih mantel besar itu dari Naruto, Naruto menariknya kembali dan membuat anak itu melengos sedih.

Naruto menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada anak kecil itu. Wajah anak yang sedih tadi tiba-tiba menjadi sumringah. Anak itu mengangguk keras-keras dan langsung menerima sekuntum mawar merah muda yang diberikan Naruto padanya dan meraih mantel bulu itu dengan tangan kirinya dan disampirkan ke bahu kirinya.

Anak itu berjalan tertatih-tatih kearahku, mantel itu terlihat lebih besar ketimbang tubuhnya. Semua anak yang duduk disekitarku menyingkir, menyisakan diriku duduk ditengah-tengah. Aku menatap anak-anak yang disekitarku, dan sebagian besar dari mereka tengah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas kepadaku DAN BERHASIL MEMBUATKU Bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatku. Anak itu berhenti dihadapanku, dan menyorongkan mawar itu ke wajahku.

"kata Naruto-niichan, bunga ini untuk gadis manis yang akan selalu dilindunginya dan akan selalu menempati hatinya.." ucapan anak itu membuatku terpana. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menerima bunga itu. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti akan maksud dari ucapan anak itu barusan. Kulihat Naruto tengah tersenyum ke arahku dan anak-anak itu bersiul-siul kecil menggodaku. Cahaya bulan yang terang malam itu seakan memberi efek, membuat senyumnya semakin terlihat menawan.

'selalu menempati ..hatinya?' apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

-

-

Deru gelombang air laut itu terdengar lembut ditelingaku begitu mencapai menghantam tanggul, kapal-kapal nelayan tengah berlayar di tengah lautan untuk mencari ikan dimalam hari ini. Bulan sedang terang, pasti mereka akan dapat banyak malam ini. Pemuda yang berdiri disampingku masih saja terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu wajah kecoklatannya. Dia kembali memakai topi sulapnya itu setelah semua anak-anak itu pamit untuk kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing, untuk mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan dari keluarga mereka.

Entah mengapa, lelaki yang ada disampingku ini terasa begitu misterius. Tanpa diduga-duga dia menyeruak ke dalam hidupku yang penuh dengan masalah ini. Meringankan bebanku dan menghiburku dengan sihir-sihirnya. Sihir yang indah karena mampu membuatku tersenyum. Dan, kurasa dia sudah tidak asing lagi untukku. Dia rasanya pernah dekat denganku dan menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa merasa seperti itu. Aku merasakannya dekat...

"Ne, Hinata-chan.." panggilnya masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Pasti didalam pikiranmu saat ini, kau pasti memikirkan aku'kan?" Tebaknya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ihh, dia ini kepede-an banget yah? Tapi emang bener sih.

"A-apa? Mi-mikirin k-k-ka..mu? Yee, ke'ge-er'an.." balasku menyanggah ucapannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum dan mengernyitkan alisnya seolah berkata 'Kau-bohong'.

"Enggg, na.. Naruto-kun, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu.." ucapku selanjutnya berusaha mengantisipasi keadaan. "a-apakah se-sebelumnya k-k-kita p-pernah ber..temu?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata.. "_Entahlah_... aku juga tidak tahu.." jawabnya menggantung. Aku melengos sebal, ya tuhan orang ini...

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang.." ucapku lagi. Sebenarnya untuk menutupi maluku sih, tapi juga akukan sudah mau pulang, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Ottou-san pasti sudah keriting menungguku. Kurasakan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik tangan kananku. Spontan aku menoleh kebelakang dan wajahku nyaris bertabrakan dengan wajahnya. Astaga, kurasakan jantungku melonjak senang entah karena apa, wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja dariku. Nafasnya yang berbau citrus menyapu wajahku, membuatnya semakin memerah begitu aku menyadari hal itu, wajahnyapun juga begitu terlihat ada semburat merah di pipi kecoklatannya walaupun tak begitu kentara.

"K-Kau jangan marah hanya karena aku menjawab seperti itu." Ucapnya. Aku kembali menatap tanah yang kupijak. Aku menggigit keras-keras dari bibirku, menahan senyum dan juga teriakan senang ketika kurasa dia meremas lembut tanganku.

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak marah kok.. aku Cuma berkata mau pulang, inikan sudah malam, nanti ottou-san mencariku.." balasku, dia kemudian menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kirinya, seolah dia telah melupakan sesuatu.

"Astaga iyayah! Inikan sudah jam sepuluh. Kau mau ku antar? Ndak' baik loh anak gadis pulang malam-malam sendirian..." tawarnya.

"Ti-Tidak usah.." balasku menggeleng. "Aku sudah menelpon sopirku dan dia akan segera kesini sebentar lagi. Jadi tidak usah.." aku merasa berat. Merasa berat begitu menyadari hal ini akan menjadi perpisahanku dengan Naruto, pacar sehariku..

Terdengar dia yang melengos letih, apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Merasa berat dengan akhir ini?

"Naru-kun.. a-apakah k-kita akan bertemu la-lagi?" ucapku tercekat. Dia memandangiku, dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang di wajahnya. Tangan kirinya meraih pipiku dan mentapku tajam.

"Ya, aku yakin.. takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali..._sama seperti__—_..." ucapannya terhenti, sama seperti apa? Seperti apa?. Aku mentapanya ingin tahu dan dia segera menggeleng cepat-cepat dan kembali tersenyum riang. "Aku yakin, tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Dan engg, Hinata-chan.. sepertinya aku belum melakukan 'sesuatu' yang biasanya di lakukan oleh sang pacar.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum jahil kepadaku. Apalagi ini?

"A-Aapa??"

Dan...

CUUP..

Dia mengecup pipiku lembut, pipiku memanas dengan tiba-tiba, sama tiba-tibanya ketika dia menciumku. Kurasa, dia juga sedikit memerah dan tersenyum malu kepadaku yang sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi sebuah senyum ceria mataharinya.

"Kuharap kau akan selalu mengingatku.." harapnya dan kemudian mengecup manis keningku, berjalan perlahan-lahan kebelakang. Menjauh dariku. Ingin aku berlari kearahnya, menubruk tubuh tegapnya, memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku membutuhkannya disini. Menemaniku. Tapi, tidakkah itu terlalu terburu-buru? Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya siang tadi. Rasa kehilangan itu samkin meluas meluap di hatiku. Bagaikan coklat yang melumer diatas roti panggang. Begitu cair, begitu cair sampai aku merasa sayang untuk membiarkannya pergi. Bayangannya semakin hilang dan tenggelam dalam kisaran orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman yang kini mulai sepi ini. Kulihat dia melambai keras-keras padaku, tanda perpisahan. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku seperti merasa kehilangan dalam hidupku, rasanya jauh lebih besar ketika aku diputuskan Kiba atau bahkan ketika ayahku tidak memperhatikanku. Dan, yang lebih aneh lagi, ketika aku merasa _hal ini merupakan sebuah 'de javu'_. Seperti sebuah memori yang tiba-tiba menyalang masuk kedalam kepalaku, ingin membuatku mengingat sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak tahu...

_Benar-benar tidak tahu..._

-

-

_Gadis kecil itu menunggu sambil cemberut di sebuah ayunan kecil di taman TK itu. Rambut pendek indigonya berkibar-kibar ketika tertiup angin dan sedikit menerbangkan gaun kuning muda bermotih daun maple merah yang sedang dikenakannya. Mata amethystnya mendonggak, dan menoleh ke asal suara berisik dari sebauh semak-semak di samping kirinya. Dia sudah menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, berharap bahwa orang yang diharapkannya itu akan muncul dengan wajah tak berdosa khas miliknya. Dan itu memang benar, beberapa saat kemudian, tepatnya dari semak-semak itu muncul seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira seusia dengannya berpakaian rapi walaupun ada beberapa dedaunan semak di rambut pirang spike-nya itu._

"_Kau lama sekali!" ucap gadis kecil itu kepada anak berambut pirnag yang baru saja mendarat di hadapnnya itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan cengiran yang sangat lebar, membuat dari belahan bibirnya terlihat barisan gigi putih berjejer rapi._

"_Hehehe, maaf Hina-chan. Aku mau kesini saja merti menyelinap dulu.."_

"_Menyelinap? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menampakkan dirimu di depan orang tuamu?" tanya gadis kecil itu beruntun. anak berambut pirang itu menatap serius pada gadis indigo yang ada di depannya, namun setelah itu dia menatap ke langit sore yang cerah, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gedung TK, sampai kemudian kepala pirang itu tertunduk lemas. Gadis itu kembali menatap anak laki-laki itu, tentu sekarang dengan ekspresi heran diwajahnya. "Ada apa Naru-kun? A-a-apa yang terjadi..? tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang tercekat._

"_Berjanjilah Hina-chan, bahwa kau tak akan melupakanku?" Anak laki-laki itu kini berani menatap gadis kecil yang kini tengah mengernyitkan dahi kepadanya._

"_Me-Me-memangnya, k-k-kau mau ke... mmana?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir. Anak laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas, dan menguatkan dirinya. Seakan apa yang akan dia katakan ini adalah hal paling berat dalam hidupnya, dan sepertinya itu benar._

"_A-Aaku akan Ppindah.."_

_Diam sejenak..._

"_Naru-kun...APA??!"_

"_A-aku akan pindah ke Suna.."sahut anak laki-laki itu cepat, sehingga ia seperti mengatakan akuakanpindahkeSuna. Tanpa jeda._

"_T-tapi kenapa? Kkkenapa begitu mm..mendadak?"gadis kecil itu merasa tercekat, dengan kelopak matanya yang berkedip-kedip, menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi diperkirakan akan jatuh meluncur dipipi putihnya._

"_Aku nggak sanggup bilang ke kamu. Aku takut kamu akan sedih..". Oh no, perkataan anak laki-laki ini seperti adegan-adegan di sinetron saja._

"_T..tapi.. sek-sekkarang aku jadi sedih, aapa kkamu nggak.. ssayang aku lagi?" tanya anak gadis itu dengan sebutir air mata yang meluncur dari pipinya. Oke, oke, sekarang ini sudah benar-benar mirip sinetron. Tanpa diduga-duga, anak laki-laki pirang itu memeluk tubuh mungil gadis kecil yang ada dihadapnnya. Dan berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-harinya. Yang selalu berbagi suka dan duka dengannya selama ini. Dan, saat ini mereka harus berpisah. Terpisah bermil-mil jauhnya satu sama lain dan entah kapan akan bertemu._

"_Aku sayang, sayang banget sama kamu. Dan aku janji gak bakalan lupain kamu dan akan kembali secepatnya, secepat yang aku bisa." Ucap anak laki-laki itu tenang, seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu. Gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya begitu menyadari gerakan anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu melepas sebuah gelang yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sebuah gelang bertali-tali warna hitam dengan batu-batu yang berwarna biru dan beberapa kerang-kerang kecil, yang kemudian, gelang itu berpindah ke tangan gadis kecil itu. Melingkar dengan manisnya ditangan kanannya._

"_Aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku, seberapa jauhpun aku.." ucapnya. Seakan tidak mau kalah, gadis kecil itu melepas kalung perak yang tergantung di lehernya. Kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk huruf 'H' berwarna ungu muda, sewarna dengan warna matanya yang ungu keperakan._

_Anak laki-laki itu berjengit sedikit, namun gadis kecil itu memaksa untuk mengalungkannya di leher anak laki-laki pirang itu. Dengan pasrah si pirang menunduk dan membiarkan kalung perak itu meraih lehernya. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan itu sedikit memerah, begitu menyadari bahwa begitu dekat dengan gadis kecil itu._

"_Aaaku j-juga tidakk ingin kau me..melupakanku" ujar gadis itu sejenak setelah kalung itu terpasang dengan benar di leher si pirang yang ada di depannya. Si pirang nyengir senang sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, dengan mengalahkan cepatnya ia ketika memeluk gadis kecil itu, si pirang mencium pipi merona gadis itu. Menciumnya cepat namun lembut, membuat pipi yang lengket karena air mata itu menjadi semakin memerah karenanya._

_Lalu, pelan-pelan si anak laki-laki itu berjalan mundur dan lama-kelamaan menjadi lari-lari kecil. Dia berpaling dan menatap gadis kecil yang masih berdiri di dekat ayunan besi tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan juga merupakan tempat berpisah mereka. Anak laki-laki itu memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, yang dibalas dengan senyum tulus dari gadis kecil itu._

"_Hei Hina-chan" teriaknya. "Kuharap kau akan selalu mengingatku.."_

_Dan diapun berlalu..._

_Di bawah langit senja yang kemerahan, angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan, dan dedaunan musim gugur yang kian menguning, terbang dibawa sahutan angin, seorang gadis kecil tersenyum... entah itu senyum bahagia atau juga mungkin senyum sedih.. yang jelasnya, dia telah kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya... yang mungkin saja lebih dari sekedar sahabat terbaik.._

-

-

Pemuda pirang dengan baju yang sedikit basah di bagian depan bajunya itu tampak berlari keluar dari taman bermain itu, melompati pagar, dan berlari kecil dan kemudian berjalan pelan. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tenang sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa menghiraukan tawa-tawa cekikikan genit dari beberapa gadis yang dilewatinya. Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah limousen mewah berwarna hitam metalik. Dimana ada seorang pria berumur sekitar 30an sedang menunggunya bersandar di bagian samping kiri limousen itu, di bagian yang menghadap ke jalan. Pria yang berkuncir dan memiliki garis luka melintang di hidungnya itu segera menegakkan tubuh begitu melihat pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana tuan muda?" Tanya pria itu membukakan pintu limousen kepada pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda itu masik ke dalamnya, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Menyenangkan Iruka-san. Yah, kecuali juga aku melupakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengingatku, semuanya itu menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil melepas topi beludru hitam yang menggantung di kepalanya.

"Lantas?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Iruka itu.

"Yah, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti saran Neji.."

"Engg, maksud tuan pergi ke perjamuan makan malam ini dengan ayah anda?" oh, betapa Iruka tahu, bahwa saat-saat sekarang ini tuan mudanya ini alias Naruto sedang tidak akrab-akrabnya dengan ayahnya itu.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu meskipun aku lebih suka memakan sepuluh mangkuk paprika dari pada harus ke acara formal seperti itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagi pula aku ingin melihat wajah kaget Hina-chanku.." Ucap Naruto, iruka memutar bola matanya dan segera menyuruh supir untuk segera melalu, dari taman bermain itu menuju Namikaze _Manor._

"_Hina-chan.. apa yang membuatmu melupakanku..? Apakah masalahmu begitu banyak sampai kau melupakanku..?"_ pikir pemuda itu mengambang sambil memegang bandul kalung perak berbentuk huruf 'H' yang tergantung manis di lehernya. Dia menghela nafas panjang, tanda lelah. Namun sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum tipis yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian terukir dibibirnya. Karena dia telah menemukan cara yang lebih baik, untuk membuat teman masa kecilnya itu teringat dengannya...

-

-

THE END

THE END

Ini beneran the end lho' gak ada lagi chapter selanjutnya, wkwkwkw *evil smile*

-

AUTHOR'S SIDE

HUWALAAAAAHHH!!

KENAPA? KENAPA? Kenapa endingnya jadi gaje beginiii???!

Hah, sudahlah, birlah senpai-senpai, readers, dan reviewers sekalian yang menilai ending dari fict gaje ini.

Emm, sebelumnya, kalau ada yang belum mengerti endingnya, ini Naruto itu adala teman masa kecil Hinata, tapi dilupakan Hinata, wkwkkw *digetok sama naru-niichan"

And, friendzz, maaf ea kalau banyak typo, habis udah buru-buru banget ngerjainnya..*ngelirik sumber keterlambatan—pr bejibun—*

Gimana ceritanya? Gimana nie chapter? Gimana ujung ceritanya? Pasti.. kalian semua berpikir bahwa....

HUWA! Aku tak mampu membayangkannya...

Yasudlah, mending kalian ripiu ea..ripiu..ripiu...

Review, maksudnya..

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yaphzz??

_**...NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever After...**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**WWW**_


End file.
